Twos years later
by Ms.Storywriter
Summary: A slice of life/romance story. Grace x Zero! ( Grace is meh friend BTW!) Two years after yuki turned into (or maybe back into) a vampire!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Ongoing

Grace waved wildly. "Zero!" Zero glanced at her.

She gave him her brightest smile."Good Morning!" Then gave him a 'What the heck' face when she noticed that he wasn't looking her way. Grace sighed and herded the day class away from the NEW night class.

Grace couldn't imagine the day Zero would actually recognize her, well he was that 'I don't care' type of guy.

Arriving into class, Grace sunk into seat. Her friend, Julie strided over to and sat next to her.

"Hey Grace! I found a song that totally fits your interesting relationship with Zero!' Julie said enthusiastically.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Is that a good thing?"

Someone slugged her arm, HARD, Grace looked up to see Bella.

" Of course its a bad thing." Bella pointed at Julie. "You better go do some song browsing, because Zero is defiantly going to notice Grace" Bella took the other seat next to Grace.

Julie looked at Bella in a fake offended way." Wha? I never said that Zero WASNT going to notice Grace. Any who, it's the end of the first week of school. "Group selfie!"

Bella sighed but slung her shoulder over Grace's while holding the other side of Julie's phone to take a 'Group selfie'

Grace smiled, this was Julie's annual ritual ever since the three were in the same class together. Julie and Bella seemed to be bad together but were actually good friends. You could think their friendship as a PB & J sandwich. Grace was the base of their friendship. If she wasn't there Julie and Bella were just stuck inside a jar. But if one was absent, the day could change dramatically.

Grace was a new prefect to replace Yuki after She became a vampire and went to somewhere with Kaname. Julie was known as the P.O. because she was the only one allowed to receive and send letters from and to where Kaname resided and Cross academy. Bella was the Headmaster's assistant. She was the one who made a new Night class. The 'event' that occurred was erased from all the students minds. With the exceptions of the three girls and Zero.

Grace was half vampire, although she didn't need as much blood as other vampires, because of that reason she wouldn't turn into a Level E. There was no breed like her. Bella thought that was fine, saying that Grace would still remain her friend and Julie said that was freaking awesome.

Boring math class started, within in first 20 minutes Julie fell asleep. Bella snickered, while drawing fake eyes on Julie's eyelids. Grace joined on the fun and drew a monocle over Julie's eye.

Waking up Julie rubbed her eyes and stared at the ink on her hand. "Eh?! Guys! Ugh, I hate you!" and ran to the bathroom. Bella and Grace knew she was joking, she always was. Julie came back with a faint black streak on her face.

Bella waved over to both of them. "Let's just hang out ,until the bell rings."

Grace smiled back and walked outside, she flopped on the grass to stare at the sky.

Julie played a quiet song on her phone. Grace continued to stare out the endless sky. A face suddenly appeared in her field of vision. It was Zero. She instantly got up and ended up crashing her forehead with him. Rubbing her head, Grace blinked open her eyes to see Zero on top of her. Like. Pinning. Her. Down.

Zero rubbed his head. " The Hunters Association told us to execute a group of Level Es that have been rampaging around"

Grace nodded while blushing. " Hey guys let's go get our- Grace glanced at her friends. Who were trying, oh so hard to not laugh.

Bella desperately tried to hide her giggles. " I can't take it anymore! HAHAHAHAH!"

Julie glanced at Bella and burst into laughter. " HAHAHAHA!"

Grace blushed harder in embarrassment. "Just shut up, already!

For Grace! Enjoy! I might not have new chapters soon. (I have school) •~• I don't own Vampire Knight. I only own this story's plot line!  
Grace: huh? Oh! READ ON!  
Grace right now reading this: =.=


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Bloody Masquerade

Grace shook her hand out."Geez. It's not nice to laugh at someone you know?"

Julie and Bella lay knocked out in a pile.

Julie rubbed her temples. "Yup, I'm never doing that again."

Bella stuck her hand out lazily."Grace, give me my jacket."

Grace tugged the jacket out of the closet, handing it over.

Bella slid it on. Digging in the pocket, she flicked her wrist to throw out a pocket knife, and within a millisecond the knife landed in a target across the room. It penetrated right in the red center. Julie looked under the bed and pulled out a slim silver cylinder. Yanking it, the cylinder slid out to full length, which was about 5 feet. At the last foot was a thin but powerful blade. An executioner's axe. Grace cracked open the floorboards to reveal a black long bag and thin black crossbow. On each side of the crossbow was a bat wing design. Grace slung the long black bag over her shoulder.

Julie swung around her axe."By the way, we need to tell the headmaster that we're about to go."

Bella practiced her aim. "Why don't we send it by arrow?"

Grace scoffed."Remember what happened last year?"

All three girls looked up at the ceiling in flashback

*Flashback: 1 year ago*  
Bella cracked open the window."What could possibly go wrong?" She stabbed the note with her pocket knife and threw the knife out the window. The girls watched the note as it flew across to the headmaster's open window. Julie raised her hands in the air. "It worked!" The knife headed to the wooden door just as it swung open. Even worse, the person behind the door was the headmaster. He shrieked and ducked. The knife whizzed past the headmaster and ended up on the wall behind him. Grace leaned over to Julie."Spoke too soon" the headmaster glared across the window to find the three girls staring back at him. All three of them had detention for two weeks.  
*End of flashback*

All of them shuddered. Grace opened the window and looked down. Basking in the sunlight was a black cat. She whistled, the cat looked up. Grace smiled."Hey kitty, could you deliver this to that room?" She pointed to the headmaster's room. The cat meowed. Grace dropped the letter and the cat took the letter to deliver it. Grace was half vampire, so she didn't have a awesome power, but she could communicate with animals quite well. Grace watched as the cat went into the headmaster's quarters and dusted off her hands. "Let's go kick some Level E butt!" she kicked open the door, Julie and Bella followed her out. They met Zero outside.

Grace gave him a two finger salute."Let's get started"

The four walked out of the campus, not noticing the eyes that followed them.

"Hm, there's not a lot of people here in the afternoon is there?" Grace looked around the empty space and drew out a arrow.

Julie slid on a pair of headphones and played a song."Hey, is Kaito here?"

Zero nodded "He's up there with the Bloody Hydrangea" Julie looked up to see the tip of a sniper.

Bella glanced around. "Something doesn't seem right"

Julie frowned. She yanked out her axe and spun around.

"Whoa! There's no need to get hasty" the guy said.

The rest of the group turned around.

Julie sighed."You really need to stop following me"

The blue haired guy shrugged.

Julie turned around."I should probably introduce you" she waved at him."This is Kazuki-san, a night class student"

Zero nodded."Er...Do you two have a relationship?"

Julie shook her head."He's just a playboy that likes to pick up girls"

Kazuki's jaw dropped."That's SO not true!"

Julie glared at him."I'm doing a job right now"

Kazuki stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Kay, then I'll watch you"

Julie growled and swung her axe at Kazuki. He easily jumped over the blade.

She huffed "Fine, just don't annoy me" Kazuki nodded.

Bella pointed up to where Kaito was," There are definitely two people up there"

Zero took Grace's hand."Let's go check it out" Grace was pulled forward.

Bella gave her a thumbs up. Grace replied with a confused look.

Julie kneeled down. "This is boring, I thought it was a GANG of Levels Es"

Bella nodded."It is"

Julie looked up."What do you mean?"

Bella grandly waved around the area."We already have some vistors"

A large group of Level Es surrounded them.

Julie smiled and stood up. "Let's get this masquerade started."

Bella threw out a assortment of daggers, all hitting their targets. Julie set her axe horizontally, while Bella set her foot on the handle and backflipped through the air, throwing knives. A Level E flailed around his arms. Bella smirked. 'Think you can catch me?' Instead of landing, Bella used the Level E's face as a stepping stool to launch herself in the air. 'Think again'

Meanwhile-

Zero and Grace ran up the stairs to the rooftop. Grace looked down. Noticing that they were still holding hands, she let go and ran past Zero. Kicking open the rooftop door, Grace drew out a arrow and aimed.

Julie used her axe to hurl herself in the air, swinging he axe down on the Level E under her. Lifting up her axe, she swung it on the the Level Es surrounding her. 'What is taking Grace so long?!'

Meanwhile-

Grace's aim shook. The woman turned around, she was a vampire, on the edge of becoming a Level E. 'Her eyes, they're so fearful' Grace thought. A shot sounded behind her. Grace winced at the sound, the vampire fell dead.

"Hey" Zero patted her shoulder."We released her from the pain"

Grace bit her lip."Y-Yeah, hey Kaito! You OK?" Kaito turned around and nodded. Grace walked over and leaned against the edge of the building to shoot a arrow.

Julie jabbed a Level E with her axe. A sharp "whiz" was heard many gunshots followed. The job was soon finished.

Grace sighed. "That took a long time" behind her Julie was dancing.

"Yay! We're finished, Let's party!" Julie said enthusiastically.

Bella raised her eyebrow."What exactly is your definition of party?"

Julie thought."Well, first of all. Are you going, Zero?"

Zero shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

"Then, my definition of party is: soda, junk food, truth or dare, telling scary stories stuff like that" Julie listed them while counting off her fingers.

Bella smiled. "I would say no, but there's something I need to do in this particular party"

Julie gave Bella a thumbs up."Me too"

Grace and Zero stared at Bella and Julie dumbfoundly, who both were obviously scheming something.

I'm sorry that this chapter was really, really, long. This chapter was also very confusing. ~ Well, look forward to the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Hey, Ms. Storywriter here! School is being delayed because of possibly snowy weather; although I don't think it'll snow. I even made a bet with Grace (If you remember, Grace is the person who this fanfic is dedicated to!) that it wouldn't snow and the loser gives the winner *DRRRUUMMRRROOOOOLLLL* A PENNY! Anywho~ Enjoy the result of too much nightcore, chatting, and thinking about snow! BTW: Kazuki will be narrating the first part of the chapter!

Chapter 3- "Let the Party Begin!" Part 1!

"Grace, Zero, Julie, and Kazuki prowled around the dark hallway in the in day class dorm building while the rain poured outside-" Julie turned around."Kazuki, your narrating sucks, get over it" Kazuki shrugged."Fine, fine, readers, you're probably wondering how we got like this. So, Read On!"

-Yay! We're finished, Let's party!" Julie said enthusiastically. Bella raised her eyebrow."What exactly is your definition of party?" Julie thought."Well, first of all. Are you going, Zero?"Zero shrugged. "Sure, I guess.""Then, my definition of party is: soda, junk food, truth or dare, telling scary stories stuff like that" Julie listed them while counting off her fingers. Bella smiled. "I would say no, but there's something I need to do in this particular party" Julie gave Bella a thumbs up."Me too" Grace and Zero stared at Bella and Julie dumbfoundly, who both were obviously scheming something. (refer. from chapter 2)

—

Therefore, Bella, Julie, Grace, Kaito, Zero, and Kazuki were sitting in Bella's dorm room; which she shared with Julie and Grace. A cricket was chirping, adding to the awkward atmosphere. Grace stood up, banged open the window and threw a pencil out, which collided into some bushes and shut the cricket up.

Julie cleared up her throat. "Awk~ward! Anywho, what shall we do first?"

Bella grinned creepily. "Why don't I tell you all a scary story?"

Grace shook her head."I don't really like scary stories"

Julie slugged Grace in the arm " Com'on don't be such a scaredy cat"

Grace huffed "I am NOT a scaredy cat" Bella gave the group a grin and pointed at Kaito. On cue, he turned shut off the lights.

'There's no more going back' Grace thought.

A small flashlight flickered on in the darkness, Bella pointed the light up to her chin creating a creepy illusion with shadows. "Our story begins here ~ in Cross Academy" she waved her hand across the room dramatically. Suddenly the flashlight was turned off,

Grace frowned in the dark." Bella, you've only TOLD US THE FIRST PART OF THE STORY!" A bright orange flame lit up in front of Grace's nose. Behind the lit candle was a very creepy Bella.

"Exactly~" she replied.

Grace scrunched away from the flame and scooted over to get closer to Zero. Zero gave her a confusing look.

"It's kinda cold over there" she mumbled.

Bella smiled sweetly and returned to the story. "A transfer student moved in to room 13 on floor 4 with her dog. Everyday her dog would bark at a empty space. Sometimes it would be at the bathroom or the hall. The sound would echo. Although, sometimes the echo would stop at a certain place - A sharp crack of thunder echoed throughout the room. Everyone jumped, well, Grace yelped, while Zero just rolled his eyes at the group. The loud pattering of rain sounded against the window.

Bella went on. " One night she was sleeping.." the spotli….er..* OLD WRITER MOMENT * the Bi-Polar spotlight was now returned to Bella. " One night when she was sleeping, she awoke to her dog barking - at her, the girl whipped around to see a pair of dark black eyes staring at her, inches away from her face. Within a second the eyes disappeared leaving a crude rememberance in the girl's mind. The next day she asked the headmaster if someone died in the room, he replied with a yes. She packed up, planning to move into a different room, oblivious to the soft footsteps approaching her. A ice cold hand covered her eyes. That afternoon a shriek was heard throughout the academy, the girl was never seen again. Even now, you can still feel someone's gaze at around room 13" Bella blew the candle out, leaving the room silent and dark. Suddenly the lights were turned on. A white mask on and was staring at the group. "Boo"

Grace shrieked. Julie screamed. Kazuki yelped. Zero stared blankly at the group, unafraid. Kaito stood beside the light switch grinning, while Bella was behind the white mask. * A FEW MINUTES LATER* Bella cheered. "Yay! Now it's time for the test of courage!" A bang of thunder sounded outside.

Grace frowned. "Are you serious?"

Bella nodded and said. "The rules are: you have to spend one night in room 13 and the first one that drops out treats us all to food!"

Everyone gave each other a stare of determination. After all, who likes to admit to being afraid?

"So we're all here" Kazuki finished.

Julie gave everyone a confused look "Weren't Bella and Katio behind us?" Everyone turned around to the rear of the line, no one was there.

Grace shook. "Do you think...maybe...she got?- Let's go look for her!" Zero caught Grace's arm. "But we're already here"

A dark door loomed over them. A silver plate shined against the lightning, reading: ROOM 13 FL. 4

Zero gulped and placed his hand on the knob. "I'm opening the door-

But. The story is just beginning.

I'm sorry for grammar mistakes! I made this in a hurry, but i enjoyed it! I'm sorry if this story kinda scared you. Come on, you looked behind yourself AT LEAST once while reading this. ( I know I did!) But the scary story was TOTALLY not true, so don't stay awake when you're supposed to be sleeping. Anywho, gimme a review! BTW I know, Bella's story-telling rocks! LOL. WELL, READ ON!


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 3- "Let the party begin!" Part 2!

The door swung open.

Zero widened his eyes. In the middle of the room a body was hanging off a rope, dead. Grace went white and fell back, he clumsily caught her. "Hey guys! I think she fainted!"

Julie and Kazuki were running down the hall, abandoning him.

Kazuki called over himself. "You take care of it!"

Zero gave them a WTF face, then turned back to the hung body. A flash of lightning illumited the room through the window, making the body a silhouette. Zero dashed in the opposite way from where Julie and Kazuki ran, carrying Grace while running. He could have sworn. The body's arm lifted, beckoning him.

*Kazuki and Julie's POV*

Down the stairs they went. She rushed into the closest room that wasn't locked. Kazuki followed her into the room and locked the door, he sat next to her.

Julie's eyes adjusted to the darkness. "I think we're in a science room" raising her arm to point at the flasks.

Kazuki sighed and leaned his head back. "Yeah, no duh"

Julie huffed, crossing her arms. "This reminds me of a horror flick where the group splits up"

Kazuki smirked. " And the two people kiss?"

"That's not of a horror movie cliche" Julie rolled her eyes in the dark.

Kazuki leaned in and whispered. "We could make it a horror movie cliché"

Julie raised her fist and gave him a uppercut. "No. Anyway, Back to you Grace!" She said just as sad organ melody sounded behind them making the flasks rattle.

*Zero POV!*

Laying down Grace against the wall, Zero slid down beside her, hoping to be far enough from room 13. He looked down at her.

She was leaning against his shoulder, mumbling random things. "Geez. Zero, you're so quiet."

Zero chuckled and patted her head.

Grace giggled and went on sleeptalking. "You're sarcastic too - that's why I like you. You're funny like that."

Zero widened his eyes, then lowered his head so that his hair covered his eyes. Leaning in, he whispered in Grace's ear gently. "Hey, I really don't deserve those compliments" he leaned in to KISS HER.

Grace's eyes fluttered open and widened in shock. She pushed back Zero. Once producing enough space, she asked. "W-what was that?" Zero didn't face her- he was actually facing the other way, avoiding her gaze. She frowned and twirled Zero around to face her.

Grace plastered a "LOL" face all over her features. " PFFFFTTTTT- WHAT KIND OF FACE IS THAT?!" Zero's face was a crimson colour, which he was trying desperately to hide with his right hand. He glanced at Grace. She was holding her stomach while laughing really, really, hard. Grace gently slugged Zero's arm.

He looked at her, flustered.

She replied with a rumble in her throat, trying to hold back a laugh, she smiled, one eye looking at him, blinking away tears of laughter. "Don't give me that face or I'm gonna laugh myself to death" Zero smiled shyly back at her.

*Kazuki and Julie's POV*

Julie gulped, staring into the red eyes that stared right back at her, the organ music still played. Rattling the flasks. Kazuki was behind her, turning paler by the second.

Julie finally spoke up, yelling the ceiling. " SCREW THIS!"

Kazuki stared at her boldness, a bright fiery aura emitting out of her.

She kicked open the door with her foot which was supposed to be locked(?)- AND HERE IT COMES DA FUNNIEST PART!- Julie tripped on a ominous wire, face planting into the ground right outside the doorway.

Kazuki scrambled out, not noticing Julie and tripping on her foot. He landed face flat on the ground. Both turned their heads to face each other.

"Dang, my life sucks~" Kazuki and Julie said at the same time.


	5. Chapter 3 PART 3

Hey everybody! I hope you like this! I'm stary's ( ) friend and i wrote this and she edited this. Thanks for reading. Btw doubs. I LOVE YALLS AND HAVE A CHUCK NORRIS DAY! :D XD

Ms. Storywriter: BTW Thats Grace. And WAT IS DOUBS? READ ON!

Chap 3- LET THE PARTY BEGIN! PART 3 (FINAL PART)

Grace's POV*

"Maybe we should try to find Ju- Oh wait, Bella and Kaito!" Grace exclaimed, jumping off the floor, she realized they had forgotten about her disappearance. Looking both ways, Grace realized it was a hallway. '_Oh great' _she thought. '_Which way…?'_ a cold hand rested on her shoulder. She whipped around and let out a sigh of relief, it was Zero.

He frowned. "Grace, calm down!"

Grace tried to yank out of his grip "No! I have to find her! Bella's my best friend and I need to get her out of this mess! I always do! Come on! We ca-"

Footsteps echoed throughout the hall.

*Kazuki's POV* leapt off the ground in terror. Julie got up and winced. "I think I twisted my ankl-" Kazuki yelled in frustration. "SCREW!" he pulled her up in a piggyback position. Julie blushed behind them the pair of glowing eyes watched them. Julie turned around slowly around only to see a flash of light. Kazuki took off across the hall stopping at another hallway.

"Where should we go? There's a three way stop" Kazuki asked.

Julie looked down each hall. "I don't know.. What do you think?"

Kazuki thought for a moment. "There's left, right, and forward. In horror movies-"

"Stop relating everything to horror films! This is real life!" Julie huffed.

"Just let me finish!" Kazuki retorted.

"Hmph" Julie crossed her arms.

He continued. "Anyway, after you RUDLY interrupted, in horror movies, when they take a right, they usually end up dying or something. And forward is just plain bad luck. So I say left."

"Er ok." She answered.

They turned left. Kazuki grinned in satisfactory. "See? What did I tell you? Always turn left" Julie pointed her finger at something and said. "You spoke too soon"

*Zero's POV*

"Should we…" Grace asked.

"I don't Kno-"

She started running towards the sound.

Zero sighed and sprinted after her. "GRACE! Stop being reckless!"

"But it might have to do with Bella and Kaito!" She yelled back to me.

"We should at least stay together!"

She FINALLY stopped.

"Grace! Wait! You might not want to-" Too late.

She stood in front of a man in black. Before she could speak, the man said, "What are you doing here?!" I walked up to Grace.

"Do you know what happened here? I've heard that room 13 is haunted"

"Sorta. Anyway, do you know where my friends are?!" Grace asked hopefully.

"Possibly….?"

"Show us" I said.

*Kazuki's POV*

"Maybe not always?" I said. My satisfactory grin fading.

A note was placed on the floor and had a message on it. It said; _Are you sure you took the right turn? Left isn't always the best choice, Kazuki._

"L-let's go, ok?" I nodded at Julie's remark.

I turned around and ran.

Ran away as fast as I could.

*7 minutes later*

A sound echoed of the walls, I turned to Julie. "I hear something. Let's go towards it."

"And the last time we listened to you, we ended up in some creepy buisness." Julie rolled her eyes.

"Just come on."

*Grace's POV*

"What's that…?"

I turned around and saw Julie and Kazuki. And Julie was on his back?!

They came over and were gasping for air. Julie shook her hand at me. "Don't ask" I shrugged playfully.

The man said. "Are we going or not?"

Zero nodded and motioned for them to follow.

*TIME SKIP+ Regular POV*

"I'm sorry…" The man turned and walked away. The group stood in front of room 13- again.

Zero stepped up and turned the door knob. We all gasped at the sight. Bella and Kaito were dead. Covered in blood, a knife twisted in their bodies. Then, they started moving. They stood up and cracked up.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said.

Bella and Kaito explained how they faked everything. The ominous wire, the organ music (which was just a speaker blaring the music) the note at the left hallway. Bella and Kaito were behind it all.

Bella held up some pictures. "Recognize these?" The pictures were of Julie on Kazuki's back. The group being freaked out. Bella and Kaito making peace signs in their "dead" get up. AND ZERO KISSING GRACE? Bella grinned. "Ok! One at a time please!~" (Bella is referring to in many anime in which after a event, a photography club would take pictures and sell them)

"I'm talking to you guys. Do you know worried I was about you guys?!" Grace exclaimed.

"She has a point." Zero agreed.

"Grace, your over reacting!" Bella said.

"Sorry to interrupt- Kazuki started.

"But how did you pull of the dead body?" Julie finished.

"What dead body?" Bella asked confusedly.

Grace slugged Bella in the arm and laughed nervously. "You know- the body that used to hang over there?" she pointed to the center of the room, the body wasn't there anymore. A picture fell off the wall behind. The group turned around.

Kaito said nervously. "Uh. Would you rather stay in this room for the night or go down to our room- which is 2 floors below" The group looked at each other.

"Lets stay here" Zero decided.

So here they are all snuggled up in the corner of room 13.

* EXTENDED ENDING*

Kazuki poked Bella. "Hey"

Bella opened one eye. "Buying?"

Kazuki nodded. "Yup"

Bella set out all all the photos taken. Kazuki picked the one with Julie on it and set out Fifteen Yen.

Bella wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Oh-ho-ho, so you like This type of stuff"

Kazuki blushed. "Do we have a deal or what?" Bella took the money and gave him the picture. A few minutes later Grace poked Bella. "Hey Bella-"

Bella shoved her a photo. "It's on the house"

Grace glanced at the picture. "Yay~" she said quietly.

It was the picture of Zero kissing her.


	6. Chapter 4!

Chapter 4: News

Grace sat up, rubbing her eyes. 'Where am I?'

She tilted her head sleepily, tryin' to remember."Ugh. Oh yea, we're in room 13"

She sat there silently, then widened her eyes. "ROOM 13!"

Julie mumbled. "Yea. So what?"

Grace frowned and shook Bella violently. "BELLA! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes slowly. "You're too loud..

Grace flicked her forehead.

Bella's eyes shot open. "What is so important?!"

"What day is it?" Grace asked seriously.

Bella scoffed. "What is this, a trick question? It's Tuesday"

*Silence*

Bella stood up."SHOOT, ITS TUESDAY!" She looked over at the guys. Kaito was half-awake, Zero was still sleeping and Kazuki was drooling all over the floor, smiling like a idiot while mumbling something in his sleep.

Julie, who was magically wide-awake, grinned while standing over Kazuki. "Kazuki~ wake up" she twisted the heel of her shoe into the crook of his back. No reaction. She frowned and kneeled over to take a picture out from his pocket.

Kazuki scrambled to sit up. He huffed. "GIVE. ME. IT. BACK."

Julie grinned widely and waved the picture in his face. "Come get it!"

She shot off the ground with Kazuki sprinting after her. Grace sighed and shook her head.

Bella gave her a cheesy grin. "C'mon, lets get these lumps up" she pointed at Zero and Kaito.

Grace smiled. "They look like they could use the sleep. Besides the night class is released in half a hour"

Bella gave Grace a thumbs up. "NO MERCY GRACE!"

She sighed. "How do you want to get them awake?"

Bella replied. "The first step: Make sure they're actually asleep"

Bella leaned over Kaito and waved her hand over his face."Kaito! If you don't wake up, you're going to miss Zero whip creaming his face!"

He let out a muffled laugh. Kaito opened his eyes and grinned. "You get the feather. I'll get the whipped cream" Bella grinned back at him.

Grace raised her eyebrow at the pair and turned around. "Hey Julie. You wanna help prank Zero?"

Julie stopped running to stare at Grace. "SERIOUSLY? OF COU- *BANG!* Kazuki tackled Julie to the floor.

Grace gasped. "Oh my gosh, Are you ok?!" she stopped and giggled.

Julie and Kazuki were rolling on the floor.

Julie yanked Kazuki's hair. "Let go!"

Kazuki continued to cling onto Julie's ankle. "Dude, I'm going to get bald! Just give me back the picture!"

Julie scoffed. "Well, you're gonna grow bald if you keep re-dying your hair blue"

"Ech- I like this colour" Kazuki rolled his eyes at her.

Julie tilted her head backward. "Grace~ help me out."

Grace grinned. "Nah, I think you're better off like this"

Julie widened her eyes. "WHAT? You're gonna leave me to die?"

In the end Julie gave back the picture to Kazuki and Zero now has whipped cream all over his face. He immediately woke up. He also looked like he was about to kill whoever pranked him. So Grace threw pillows at him. The group fled while they had the chance. Currently they are running.

"Just saying Zero. It wasn't me!" Bella yelled.

Grace rolled her eyes at Bella. Grace and Bella were fleeing across the campus.

Zero was gaining on them, white cream plastered all over his face."Then who did it?!"

Bella scoffed. "Oh please! Isn't it more big of a deal that we're running around the school campus with sticks in our hair?!" (BTW: Grace and Bella jumped out the window to escape)

They turned a curve, towards the dorm gates. The two nodded at each other and separated. Zero skidded to a stop. "Now would y-"

"KYYAA!"

What ran over Zero? Yup, you guessed right. 100% fangirl!

A huge crowd ran into Zero.

Bella snickered. "I bet he's gonna go into full rage"

Grace shrugged."I think he's just going to do his job and keep the girls away from the night class"

Julie popped up behind the two and leaned on them. "He's gonna get trampled, I bet a penny"

The afterlife of the fan girls was a trampled Zero.

Julie threw her hands in the air. "I win!"

Bella pointed at him. "Oh look, he's getting up"

Zero lifted himself up, his face darkening, something murdureous glinting in his eye. "I'm gonna get you guys-" Zero perked up, the girls were already running off.

Grace yelled. "GOOD LUCK WITH THE FANGIRLS~!" Zero grumbled and turned around to push students away from the gates.

*1st period: PE*

Everyone was crowded around the coach.

"Did I hear right?" Grace said blankly.

All the girls around her were freaking out and screaming.

Julie grinned. "Yup. Cross Academy is having a ball in 2 days"

Bella groaned. "I wanna stay home"

Julie shrugged. "Me too. How about you Grace?"

Grace thought. "I'll go"

Julie and Bella grinned at her. "Then we're going"

Grace made a face at them. "So you immediately change your mind when I say I'm going?"

Both shook their heads. Julie exclaimed. "I wanna pick out a dress for you!"

"And I wanna see you in heels" Bella added.

Grace let out a exasperated sigh and gave them a hopeful look. "Can I stay home?"

Bella smiled evilly at her. "Totally not"

Grace thought. 'What interesting, unexpected news'

Oh. Meh GURD. IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in FOREVER! Thank to all that have not lost faith in meh! *Throws roses of thanks to them*  
I'm also really sorry if my writing skills are rusty (I wouldn't be surprised if they were) So basically I'm a really sorry mess. I took so long to get this chap out. *cries in corner* Thanks 4 reading...  
TT ~ TT

AND READ ONZ! :P (Once again, thanks for so patiently waiting for this chap. Leave a review! )*If you review I get a good grade on meh science project (scientifically proven)*


	7. Chapter 5

Chap 5- I-O-U (I Owe You)

_Get it?! I Owe You. Sorry if that's cheesy. *cries in corner* I haven't updated in forever. Sorry if this chap really sucks. *pulls on old-fashioned glasses and gives readers professional writer grin* I'll do my best though. Be sure to review! Thanks for listening to my randomness and READ ON!

After school the headmaster came on the intercom. Grace perked up as buzz echoed throughout the room and the headmaster came on the intercom. She poked Bella to make her pay attention. Bella stopped fiddling with her origami paper. Julie was sleeping with origami car ears resting on top of her head. Grace kicked her awake.

The headmaster started. "Sorry for the interruption students. For this year and this year only, spring break will start early due to the ball in two days"

Julie gave a little whoop.

The headmaster went on. "The decor club is meeting at 4:30 to get prepared. Thank you. *rustle, rustle* Ah. It's been a while since I used the intercom."

Another voice cut in, it seemed like Kaito's. "Uh, Headmaster, I think you forgot to turn it off. *Silence* WAIT WHA? HOW DO YOU TURN IT OFF? *sigh* I'll do it for you" *click*

Grace, Bella, and Julie stayed silent for a total of three seconds. Then they doubled over in laughter. Julie just put her head on the table and starting giggling really loudly. Bella fell out of her chair and started rolling on the carpeted floor, laughing. Grace just laughed in her chair. After the giggling disappeared the library was as quiet as ever.

Julie stared blankly at a textbook and looked up. "Why are we doing this?"

Grace replied. "Because we have a bunch of tests after Spring Break. And besides you're always too lazy to study"

Julie adjusted her paper cat ears. "Cause' you can't actually STUDY for a math test"

"What about a science and social studies test?" Grace asked.

Julie looked up from the textbook. "Touché"

Bella was beside the glass window, silently reading some book. Glancing up to stare out the window a couple of times.

Julie pushed her wooden chair out and walked around the library while trying to study a math textbook. "Hmm" She sat on the ground, then laid down. Then flipped belly-up to read the book. "Grace, I can't concentrate"

Grace rolled her eyes at her.

Bella set her book down. "Me neither"

Grace caught a glance of what Bella was reading. "WHAT?! YOU WERE READING MANGA THE WHOLE TIME?" Her voice echoed throughout the library. No one heard since the library was empty.

Julie grinned and raised her hand. "High five, Bella!"

Bella slapped her hand and pulled her off the ground. "Hey Grace, wanna go grab coffee?"

Grace shrugged. "I don't drink coffee"

Julie grabbed the textbook and grinned. "Hey come on. Bella owes us anyway!"

Bella raised her eyebrow. "I Owe You? How?" Julie turned to her. "Seriously?" She pulled her hair in a Bella-style ponytail and said in a over-cofident voice. "The first one to drop out of the test of courage would have to treat us all to food! Didn't you basically drop out when you tried to prank us?"

Bella thought, then deflated and sank to the floor. "I have to pay for you, Grace, Kaito, Zero, Kazuki, and me…"

The room immediately darkened as if a spotlight shined on her. "Why? WHYY?" Bella said dramatically.

Grace patted her back, ending the short-lived drama. "Kaito also helped you prank us, so he'll pay part of the bill"

Bella got up. "I'm going to tell Kaito."

She walked out the Library door. Julie yelled after her. "Meet us back in here."

Bella nodded.

Julie smiled. "She got over that quick." She threw her phone in the air and caught it. "Want to call Zero and Kazuki?"

Grace nodded. The library door swung open and a student walked over to Julie. "Here's a letter" Julie clapped her hands and put them in in air. "Give it." The student just stood there confused. Julie gave the student a stare. "Just throw it it me" The girl nodded and tried her best to throw it to her, she gasped. The letter wasn't going to make it. *Dramatic violin music cues as the letter falls to the ground in slow motion (C'mon people, imagine it)* Julie dove in and rolled on her back, retrieving the letter and kneeling. "Hey thanks, you can go now" The girl nodded and went out the door. Julie tore the letter open and skimmed over it while walking back to the table Grace was sitting at. Julie wrinkled her nose and read the letter over again. Grace glanced at her concernedly. Julie sighed.

"We have a big problem."


End file.
